Las consecuencias de las palabras
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Nadie puede controlar las consecuencias de sus actos. Nadie. Pero si fuésemos menos idiotas, todo iría mucho mejor.


**Disclaimer: **el potterverso pertenece a Rowling

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_**

* * *

___Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro es realmente muy difícil._

Las palabras pueden ser lo que ellas elijan. Tienen infinitas posibilidades y, al igual que los humanos, pueden elegir su propio camino.

Algunas eligen ir por el buen camino, actúan como un bálsamo que cura heridas abiertas o como una vía de escape que sirve para sacar todas las espinas que se clavan en el interior de las personas.

Otras eligen el mal camino. Eligen ser cuchillas oxidadas y testimonios crueles, algunos incluso tienen complejo de puño cerrado, de esos que dejan marcas amoratadas como testimonio de que estuvieron allí.

En Hogwarts los secretos duran poco y los rumores corren rápidamente.

Hogwarts es un hervidero de palabras.

De palabras buenas y malas. De palabras que salen al exterior por pura inercia, sin ser meditadas siquiera un segundo, y también de palabras que no tienen el suficiente valor para existir, que arden en contacto con el aire y nunca llegan a ser escuchadas.

Evan no pensó sus palabras, no se molestó en controlarlas y estas, viéndose libres, no se plantearon el daño que podrían ocasionar. Simplemente pensó en sí mismo y en que no le convenía que se extendiera la noticia de que salía con el menor de los Rowle.

—Esto ha sido un juego, simplemente—afirmó con fingido aburrimiento—. No ha significado nada.

Ithiel suspiró resignado, sabía desde hacía tiempo que eso ocurriría, pero le molestaba igualmente, porque había sido un idiota y había confiado en él pese a que sabía que no terminaría bien.

Ni siquiera empezó bien.

Una relación basada en fingidos encontronazos casuales y besos escondidos que empezó con un "Nadie debe saberlo", estaba destinada al fracaso.

Y eso Ithiel lo había sabido desde un principio.

Le dio la espalda a Evan y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Deberías haberlo sabido—las palabras de Evan se interpusieron en su camino, obligándole a frenar.

—Lo sabía, pero no por eso duele menos.

O-o-O

Ithiel supo nada más despertar que no iba a pasar un buen día. Últimamente todos los días eran malos.

La pesadilla empezó unas semanas atrás, poco antes de que Evan le dejara.

Comenzó con pequeños empujones por los pasillos, a veces seguidos de carcajadas, a veces acompañados por palabras insultantes.

Y, con el paso de los días, dejó de ser un mal rato para convertirse en un verdadero infierno.

No eran solo los golpes, eso no era lo que más dolía. Era que día tras día tenía que buscar fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y enfrentarse de nuevo a una batalla que acabaría perdiendo.

Estaba completamente solo.

Tan solo quería que todo terminase, acabar con el sufrimiento de una forma u otra. Quería volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Y es que le costaba reconocerse en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Veía unos ojos llenos de miedo, emborronados por las lágrimas y rodeados por unas ojeras que ya no se diferenciaban de los moratones que tintaban su pálido rostro.

Pero, sobre todo, veía inseguridad.

Veía una sonrisa que se había escondido en la oscuridad más profunda y que, cuando encontraba el valor para salir, era tan falsa como lo sería si se la hubiesen pintado con tinta. Una sonrisa que había quedado emborronada por los miles de defectos que le acomplejaban durante cada minuto de su vida.

Marica. Debilucho. Sin amigos. Marginado. Sin ganas de seguir.

Sin ganas de vivir.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo y se sonrió a sí mismo. Y de esa sonrisa sacó las fuerzas necesarias para salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia las mazmorras.

Ignoró al grupo de slytherins que le cortaron el paso, intentado hundirle aún más, y se abrió paso a empujones. No iba a perder el tiempo.

—Cuidado, Evan—dijo uno de ellos, no sin burla—, a lo mejor va a preparar más amortentia.

El comentario fue recibido por un coro de carcajadas, sin embargo Evan ni siquiera sonrió, miró con preocupación a Ithiel, quizá intentando pedirle perdón por haber provocado eso.

Evan comprendió que una disculpa no serviría de nada cuando, horas más tarde, encontraron a Ithiel sumido en un profundo sueño debido a una sobredosis del filtro de muertos en vida. El sueño más tranquilo que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un sueño del que, por supuesto, ya nunca despertaría.

Los remordimientos golpearon a Evan, dejándole momentáneamente sin respiración, de tal forma que no puedo evitar que su hermanastro le viese llorando cuando entró repentinamente en su habitación.

—Estás llorando—comentó nada más entrar, asombrado—creí que Rowle no te importaba.

Evan le fulminó con la mirada, no necesitaba que nadie más le hiciese sentir culpable.

—Me importaba—murmuró, con voz queda, tras un largo silencio—, lo que pasa es que soy gilipollas.

Ater se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros sin mediar palabra, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera le haría sentir mejor.

—Si no hubiese negado que estaba saliendo con él, si no le hubiese echado la culpa…—se le quebró la voz—. Solo quería estar tranquilo, no quería que pasara esto.

—Lo sé. Tú no podías saber que acabaría así.

—Sigue siendo mi culpa—sentenció—, está muerto por mi culpa.

Y es que ya no podía arreglarlo, pero todo había ocurrido por culpa de sus malditas palabras.

Las palabras que primero se habían ensañado con Ithiel y que, como si de un castigo impuesto por el destino se tratara, ahora le perseguirían a él.


End file.
